This invention relates generally to memories that use phase-change materials.
Phase-change materials may exhibit at least two different states. The states may be called the amorphous and crystalline states. Transitions between these states may be selectively initiated, for example, through temperature changes. The states may be distinguished because the amorphous state generally exhibits higher resistivity than the crystalline state. The amorphous state involves a more disordered atomic structure and the crystalline state involves a more ordered atomic structure. Generally, any phase-change material may be utilized; however, in some embodiments, thin-film chalcogenide alloy materials may be particularly suitable.
The phase-change may be induced reversibly. Therefore, the memory may change from the amorphous to the crystalline state and may revert back to the amorphous state thereafter, or vice versa. In effect, each memory cell may be thought of as a programmable resistor that reversibly changes between higher and lower resistance states in response to temperature changes. The temperature changes may be induced by resistive heating.
In some situations, the cell may have a large number of states. That is, because each state may be distinguished by its resistance, a number of resistance-determined states may be possible, allowing the storage of multiple bits of data in a single cell.
A variety of phase-change alloys are known. Generally, chalcogenide alloys contain one or more elements from column VI of the periodic table. One particularly suitable group of alloys is GeSbTe alloys.
A phase-change material may be formed within a passage or pore defined through a dielectric material. The phase-change material may be coupled to electrodes on either end of the passage. The contacts may pass current through the passage in order to program the cell through resistive heating or to read the programmed state of the cell.
Current phase-change memories rely on the poor thermal conductivity of the chalcogenide phase-change memory material itself to thermally insulate the programmable volume from heat loss to the upper electrode. Consequently, in order to achieve better thermal isolation and, therefore, more energy efficient programming of the programmable volume, the thickness of the chalcogenide layer has to be increased. An increase of the thickness of the layer, however, also increases the volume of material that is capable of undergoing a phase-change during programming. Increasing the volume of material that undergoes the phase-change can adversely affect reliability, stability, and cycle life of the memory.
Thus, there is a need for a phase-change memory with improved characteristics and performance.